May the best girl survive- When only GIRLS survive the crash
by ravenclawgirls
Summary: I m bad at summaries, but basically i thought how different it all would have been had the island been all girls. How a normal girl hierarchy breaks down... just please read! And rated T just in case, because I have no idea where this is headed. If you like it, or at least are somewhat interested, please review so I know someone is reading it!
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own the lord of the files, yada yada yada**

_Sarah_

I survey the terrain. Rocky, a lagoon near the shore where I washed up. I check around for others. Assured of my privacy, I check my pack. Everything is in order, aside from a few slightly crushed granola bars. One mirror, one pack of water purification tablets, a full water bottle, an empty notebook and pencil case. A swiss army knife, rope and some beef jerky. And then some other stuff that I dont even bother checking yet. I think back to how my foster mother saying how stupid it was to carry around my survival supplies. _Where IS my foster mother, anyway? _I think. _Where is anyone?_ Surely someone else survived the wreck...

A voice cried out then- "Hi! Wait a minute!"

**So here is the first chapter. I'm not even sure if i should continue posting it, so please comment! If you like it say so and I will post more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the lord of the flies, otherwise this wouldn't be a ****_fan_****fiction... anyway Thanks so much to Haylie Jenee for asking me to continue this story!**

*Pansy*

Just when i was terrified I was the only survivor, I saw a girl walking towards the forest. She wasn't especally tall, but not short either. She had short brown hair and a very large backpack. "Hi!," I called, "Wait a minute!". She turned, surprised. She slowed down while I caught up to her.

"Hi! do you know where we are?" I asked.

"No idea- looks like an island, so we're probably somewhere in the middle of the ocean..." She said. "Have you seen anyone else?"

"No, but we should look. If we find anyone, we should get their names and ages and establish a... What's your name?"

*Sarah*

I started to zone out. The girl was short and, to be honest, somewhat round. She seemed to enjoy talking.

"Hello?!"

I snapped back into reality. "Pardon?"

"I asked your name- Mine's Pansy, by the way."

"Sarah" I stated absentmindedly.

"So how are we going to-"

I took out my whistle and blew it.

"Ok, I guess that takes care of gathering everyone- But where did you get the.." She started to ask, but then abandoned the question. People were starting to appear.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm SOOOO sorry I haven't been updating- I've been so busy and I probably can't post anything till Friday night either. So sorry! But here is the next chapter... (Insert witty disclaimer here)

*Katlyn*  
Mindy heard the whistle first. Who has a whistle? Unless we're stuck on an island with a sports coach... Ewww- I hate getting sweaty! Anyways, we pass some trees and see the other girls.

*Pansy*  
Everyone is gathering around now. That whistle call really worked!  
"Hello everyone! As far as we know, we are the only people on the island. I am going to be recording everyone's name and age. Does anyone have paper and a pen?"

*Sarah*  
I freeze, not sure wether to reveal my supplies. As far as everyone else knows, my backpack is no more useful than anyone else's purse. There are at least 30 girls here, and I don't want to deplete my supplies...  
Thankfully, a tall, pale girl speaks up and takes a pen and notebook out of her purse. While Rose takes names and ages, I notice a strange girl sneaking in. She is standing in the trees in the outskirts of our gathering, clearly not thrilled to have so much company. She is carrying a fairly large messenger bag, and I wonder if she has anything useful in it. She is wearing a long dress and green cape. I seem to be the only one to notice her, as she is blending into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you all so much for reading! Sorry I'm updating late, but I've been away **_  
_**without my phone. And thanks especially to NumbKid, Won'tforgetcanregret and **_  
_**CassiaLiv for reviewing! You don't know how happy it makes me to see someone is **_  
_**actually reading my stories! I don't own lord of the flies. So without further **_  
_**ado...**_

*Pansy*  
I take census from my seat. There are five 14 year olds, four of whom seem to be  
friends. The apparent leader of the group, Katlyn, is tall, thin, tan and has  
perfect blond hair. The other three all look similar to Katlyn, like they are  
all trying to copy her, though the one named Andrea has brown hair and the other  
two, Mindy and Hannah, (who appear to be twins, as they look identical) appear  
to have dyed their hair blond. There are about 8 little girls, who are all about  
5 or 6. There is Molly who's five, Emma's six, and Mary, who is almost five.  
There are also a few others, but I forget their names. Sarah is 14, and I'm 12.  
Oh, and the tall pale girl is Cornelia. The littleuns all seem to get along,  
but the girls are all laughing at something... Suddenly, I see movement out of  
the corner of my eye. I jump, then realize its a girl hiding in the trees! She  
is wearing this long green cape that is blending in so well with the forest I  
didn't see her until now.  
"Hello! Come join us!" I yell. I wave, and everyone looks where I am waving.  
They take a minute to notice her, and she slowly, silently, sneaks out of the  
forest.

**Authors note: the characters I write about are not just girl versions of the **  
**regular LOTF characters, they are their own separate people. Please review!**


End file.
